


Playdate

by jungtkwoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Hybrid Jondae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtkwoon/pseuds/jungtkwoon
Summary: The first thing Kim Jongdae notices are his arms.





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> I originally named this fic 'Playboy' until it just became fluff :)

The first thing that stood out to Kim Jongdae were his arms.

 

Yes, arms.

 

He didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone with arms so big and strong. And that’s saying something considering he was pretty proud of his own muscled arms as well. Sure, they weren’t as big as before since he hasn’t had time to work out but they were pretty well toned.

 

Now, back to the present arms in front of him.

 

Of all the things, he’d expect to see on his Human Anthropology class he’d taken as an elective, the muscled arms in front of him weren’t it.

 

He couldn’t help the way his tail curled around his own waist and his ears twitched as he stared at the guy’s back. Knowing that he should probably concentrate on what the professor was going over in the syllabus rather than look at those distracting arms Jongdae unwillingly let his eyes wander back to the professor.

 

Half way through the class Jongdae realized the class was actually going to be fun and he couldn’t help but get excited over all the materials they’ll be covering as well as having such a thorough professor actually know how to make the subject interesting.

 

It wasn’t until the end of the lecture that he realized once more just how distracting the huge arms were. He was about to leave and began putting his notes away when his pen suddenly fell forward and much to his horror ( _luck_ ) right next to the person who he couldn’t keep his eyes off all class.

 

The stranger quickly bends down to pick up the pen and Jongdae swallowed, his ear twitching only slightly as he takes in arms guy’s face.

 

If he thought the arms were distracting then the guy’s face totally takes the ultimate prize. Behind those muscled arms, was a completely handsome young face with soft black curls, big ears and the nicest smile Jongdae has ever seen. He’s without a doubt bigger than him but he doesn’t look as intimidating as he thought and Jongdae can feel himself getting less tense with each passing second.

 

“Hey, you dropped this right?”

 

Yup, he’s totally screwed.

 

Compared to his young looks the voice that comes with the body is totally different. A deep and warm voice that’s totally fitting for the person in front of him and Jongdae already knows he can’t help but swoon at the human who he has yet embarrassingly not answered to.

 

“Ah yes, I did. Sorry about that and thank you for picking it up.” He takes the pen from the stranger’s much bigger hands and wills himself not to blush but already feels how warm his face is.

 

“You’re welcome. My name’s Chanyeol by the way, nice to meet you.”

 

_Chanyeol._ What a fitting name for someone so handsome.

 

Not wanting to come off as rude, Jongdae nods his head in acknowledgement, “I’m Jongdae, nice to meet you too.”

 

An awkward silence falls upon them for a second and before Jongdae could help himself his tail was already moving side to side out of a nervous habit, “So what do you think of the class?”

 

“It’s not bad from what I can see,” Chanyeol grabbed his own bag “I actually don’t have a class right now until the evening so if you have time we can continue talking at the café that’s a block from here.”

 

Jongdae was sure as hell not going to let such an opportunity pass even if he was a nervous wreck right now. It wasn’t every day some tall handsome stranger asked him to get coffee, well it wasn’t necessarily being asked out but who cared about that.

 

Taking his own bag, he smiled at Chanyeol.

 

“Sure, that’d be great.”

 

They both walked out of the class then taking turns and talking to one another about their intended majors and found out that they were surprisingly the same age. Jongdae was happy to know that Chanyeol also had an interest in music like him and could easily play various types of instruments. Without him realizing it they had already arrived at the café and approached a nearby table where they could talk comfortably.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking. What type of hybrid are you? I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, I also have friends who are hybrids but I learned it’s better to ask than assume what kind of hybrid someone is.”

 

Chanyeol gave him a sheepish smile and Jongdae couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him when he realized how cute he was.

 

“It’s alright. I’m a cat hybrid from my mother’s side. She’s a hybrid herself and my dad is human. I know it’s not usually a common thing for a human and hybrid to get together but since things have changed in our society they’re really great together.”

 

“I see. That’s really great then! Your ears are a really pretty brown shade.” Said Chanyeol while Jongdae who was currently taking a sip of his coffee tried to swallow without spilling anything even though he could feel his face getting embarrassingly warm at his comment.

 

Or rather compliment he thought happily.

 

“Thank you! People don’t usually say that very often but they do tell me how soft they look.” He chuckles at the last bit, more than half his friends couldn’t keep their hands to themselves whenever they were around him. They always tried to rub his ears even though he always complained to them, he wasn’t going to admit just how much his inner cat enjoyed it though.

 

“Oh, then um would it be alright if I touched them a bit. Or well, if that’s alright that is. If you’re not comfortable with it I totally get it.” Chanyeol rambled at one point looking quite flustered himself.

 

Jongdae smiled shyly at him.

 

A small nod of his head made Chanyeol breath in happily and his long arm reached all the way to the top of Jongdae’s head. Jongdae’s ears couldn’t help but twitch a little in anticipation.

 

Chanyeol’s hand gently rubs one of his ears, first at the tip and then after the first small touches, he quickly begins to rub the whole ear smiling widely.

 

Jongdae can’t help it. It feels too good that he unconsciously starts to purr with bliss at the sensation.

 

Chanyeol lets his hand continue rubbing the ears just for a few more seconds before he takes his hand away. His cheeks are slightly red but he can’t stop smiling.

 

Jongdae once he notices that the hand is no longer on his ears stops purring and gives Chanyeol and embarrassed smile.

 

“Sorry about that. I didn’t think I would be making such loud noises.”

 

Chanyeol simply laughs, “No don’t apologize, if anything I’m glad I was able to make you that happy.”

 

“Thank you really, it felt nice.”

 

“We should hang out some more, I would be more than happy to get to know you and hey having a buddy in our class together is also a plus.”

 

Jongdae smiles at him, “I agree. It’s been really nice hanging out with you so far.”

 

Chanyeol beamed at him.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking with one another until each one went their own way.

 

Jongdae couldn't help but touch the spot on his ear that Chanyeol had rubbed, his tail curling around him as happiness fills him up.

 

Two months later, Chanyeol asks him out.  

**Author's Note:**

> Debating on making this more into a draft stories, where I put all the fics I have never post because I feel like they're too short and don't quite like how my writing is :(
> 
> But kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
